


Stay in the Closet

by sarena2s



Category: Scandal (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Gay Character, M/M, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 16:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarena2s/pseuds/sarena2s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilerish through 3x7!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay in the Closet

Daniel Douglas had rolled his eyes when Sally decided to give him ‘the talk’ again. Of course he knew how important it was to look like they were the epitome of happy families. And damned if he hadn’t been doing the performance of a lifetime here. Still, he would grin and bear it because that was his only job. And as they entered the room that night, with her on his arm, his smile was dazzling.  
***

James was always one of the easiest of the group to talk to. He never felt like he had to pretend around James. He certainly couldn’t say that he envied him his relationship with Cyrus because they always seemed to be in the midst of some enormous blowout or another. But they were acquaintances and he would always take advantage of these social obligations to further befriend James. Of course, what Daniel Douglas was not aware of was the fact that Cyrus was onto him.  
***

“He likes you, James. Don’t you see that? It’s not _wrong_ , not exactly…”  
Cyrus was getting on his nerves again and James did not at all like where this conversation was headed. Now that he had been fired, Cyrus felt like he could use him to his own ends again and he wasn’t going to stand for it. Unfortunately, he _did_ have some confused feelings for Daniel Douglas and damn Cyrus for wanting to push him into another man’s arms. Well, it wasn’t going to work…  
***

Except that it did. Daniel Douglas was the one who was there to comfort James when he and Cyrus got into yet another disastrous argument. He was the one who let him cry on his shoulder and didn’t judge him like Cyrus always did when he cried like that. And so, really, it was Cyrus’ own fault when he lost track of James at the next White House gala. It was Cyrus’ fault when Daniel Douglas was the one who found James and snuck him into the coat closet, covering his mouth with a muffled kiss.

Daniel Douglas was strong. Much more so than James had expected; he could feel the unmistakable hint of hard muscle underneath the other man’s suit as they kissed, hands roaming eagerly over one another’s bodies. The closet had that distinct smell of expensive leather and wool from the coats of the elitest of the elite’s all around them and Daniel Douglas breathed in the smell of them and of James deeply. He could feel his growing erection pressing against the other man and he tried desperately to feel out whether James’ need was becoming as urgent as his own. Time seemed to be moving in fragments and before he knew what was happening, James was kneeling in front of him, opening his trousers and finally, _finally_ reaching inside and grasping him with far too gentle a touch. His hips bucked towards his hand, urging him not to stop there.

James wasn’t going to stop there. Not even the fear of getting caught would stop either of them now. Daniel Douglas bit back a groan as James freed him from the constraint of his pants, stroking up his length and he clenched his fists, practically biting through his tongue trying not to make a sound as he took him all the way into his mouth. It had been far too long since anyone had done this for him and he just _knew_ it would be all over before he knew it. James looked up at him with lust as he teased with his tongue and Daniel Douglas’ hands shook as they moved down to grasp the back of his head to steady himself. As James started bobbing up and down on him, he cringed inwardly at the wet noises escaping his mouth around his cock, getting messier as he drew him closer to the edge. The moaning coming from James sped up the process tenfold and Daniel Douglas came hard, spurting into his mouth with a force he prayed wouldn’t choke him. His head fell back and James took it all like a champ, grinning up at him like the devil as Daniel Douglas tried to catch his breath.  
***

Glancing at his watch, he knew they’d better get back before anyone noticed they were missing. They quickly tried to straighten themselves up to attempt a nonchalant escape from the closet just as the doorknob began turning.

“Oh! Well, I didn’t realize anyone would be in here…” Mellie smirked wickedly as she reached around them to grab her coat.


End file.
